Who's It Gunna Be Inyuasha?
by Nyangurl
Summary: Kagome's cousin Maddi must help find the jewel shards when Kagome has a tantrum and refuses to help Inyuasha and the gang. And will Inyuasha get over Kagome and find love with Maddi?
1. Chapter 1

Who's it Gunna be Inuyasha?

Chapter 1.

I cant decide how I feel about moving all the way to Tokyo. I know that I realy needed to get away from my totaly messed up family in America, but was this the best thing? Why did my Aunt have to live there? I probably shouldent complain though. She is the onley family I have now, well her and her two kids. My cousins Sota and Kagome. Kagomes 16, like me. Sotas around 8. Me and Sota always got along. I cant say the same for Kagome.

OK. No more sulking. Im moving to Tokyo for Christ sake! This is going to be fun. I'll make sure of that.

When I get of the plane I look around for my aunt. So far all I see are random people speaking Japanese. Suddenly I here someone yell, " Maddi, hey Maddi! Over here!". I turn around and see Sota jumping up and down and my aunt trying to calm him down because people are starting to stare. I yell, " hey Sota!" He runs up to me and gives me a hug. My aunt follows him and gives me a tight hug wile saying, " Welcome to Tokyo Maddi! We missed you!" I smile at her and say I that I missed her. After we get done with our greetings I notice ( surprise, surprise) that Kagome has failed to come.

My aunt looks at me and says, "Kagome couldent make it. She, umm... Is studying with a friend." I nod but I can tell somethings not right. I can tell when someones lying to me. Figureing out why is another ball game.

The ride to the house was quiet. Sota had fallen asleep and I pretended to be asleep as well. I wasent in the mood for my aunts none stop interigation about my mother.

My mother is the hole reasone for this. After getting caught up in drugs and a stupid boyfriend, she wasent exactly motherly anymore. My dad would of taken me in but we dont realy get along. At all. So Im here in a diffrent country with my aunt.

I dont look japanese at all. My dad was amrican and my mom was Japanese. I have curly brown hair and hazel eyes. Wile my aunt, Sota, and Kagome have black hair and brown eyes.

Me and Kagome used to get along when we were kids. Kagome can be the nicest person in the world. For a wile. But when she cuts the nice girl act she is cruel, selfish, and a total drama queen! She use to push me in mud and steal my toys. Then when we got older she switched from toys, to boys. I would never let Kagome know if I liked a guy when she would visit. She would always steal them away.

But considering im going to live with her now, I think its best just to stay out of her way. Her sick, selfish, stupid way.

When we got home I dident eat dinner and told my aunt I was tired from the long trip. She showed me my room wich was already decorated to my likeing. It was complete with a black and blue silk comferture and curtines. With posters of the bands I liked all over the wall. When she had told me over the phone that she had decorated my room and I was afraid it was gunna be realy girly and pink. I was wrong.

I was sleeping great intil I heard a very loud slam. I woke up and saw that it was three in the morning! What the hell is going on? I tip-toed to my door and crept outside the kitchen door. I listened carefuly and I was confused with what I heard.

" Do you have to be so loud?" My aunt was scolding whoever slamed the door. " Would you wait at least five seconds before you chew me out?", I knew this winey sound right away. Kagome continued to complain," Look mom, Inuyasha was being extra stupid today. All I tried to do was take a break from shard hunting but he wouldent let me so i came home". Who was Inuyasha? That name sounds strange even for Japan. It sounds like its from another _era._ And what is _shard hunting_?

I woke up in my room and went straight to the kitchen for breakfest. Im realy hungry and I plan on doing some investigating. I cant get the phrase _shard hunting_ out of my mind. The very thought of it made me tingle. Buy why?

I sat down to eat and I asked my aunt, " Hey, um what was that big slam last night? I nearly fell off my bed!" Kagome rolled her eyes and was about to say something mean but her mom cut her of. " Oh, Kagome came in late last night and the breez slamed the door." I knew this was a lie but decided not to push my luck by starting somthing on my seconed day. I smiled and said," oh, well it just scared me, thats all." Especialy considering it wasent the least bit windy last night.

After breakfest we cleaned up and my aunt left for work. Sota went to a friends house so it was just me and Kagome. Great. After a few minuts of waching TV Kagome got up and spat, " Im going to a friends house. And no you cant tag along. I dont need my freaky American cousin grossing out my friends." I smiled at her and said sweetly, " Dont worry, I wont tag along. But if I did im sure your friends could stand me, considering that they hang out with _you._" She rolled her eyes and left. I wonder if she is going to see that Inuyasha guy?

I quietly follow her outside. But instead of going through the gate she went to that old well in the shrine. But why? I follow her to the well and watched her jump in the well! I know Kagome is sick in the head but this? Evil or not she was my cousin so I leaned in the well and yelled "Kagome?" No answer. I threw a pepple down the well to see how deep it was. I asume that the well isent that deep and dispite my brain yelling at saying " What is wrong with you?" I jump down the well.

The well isent that deep. But Kagome is _gone._ Its like she dissapeard into thin air! I climb the wall of the well and when I get out I go to my room. My mind is spinning with confusion. How was that possiable? Am I going crazy? Yes. I think thats the one thing im sure of. I was going to call my aunt but im sure that she knows about Kagomes little well visits so it wont help anything.

I need to figure out whats going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The next day is just as strange as yesterday. Im home alone again. I sat awake all night long and I think theres onley one way to find some answers. I must go into Kagomes lair. Ok her room.

I walk into her room and its the anti me. Theres nothing but pink and teddy bears. But then i sense somthing. And its drawing me to one of the pillows on the bed. When I look at the pillow its like I see _through _it. And I see a shard of what appears to be a jewl. I move the pillow and take the shard. Something about this shard makes me think that its not just a shard. Its special.

I take the shard and go to my room. I sit there staring at it as if its gunna get up and dance or somthing. Giving up I put the shard in my jewlary box. I hear Kagome open the kitchen door and slam it. I can hear her yelling," Stupid Inuyasha! If he thinks he can tell me that I cant be with Koga then he has another thing coming! He can find the jewl shards ON HIS OWN!"

She stomps to her room and slams the door. Kagome is way to mad to notice go into the shrine. I take the shard with me because I cant risk her finding it in my room. I take a deep breath and get up.

I silently go outside to the shrine. I wait outside it, cluching the shard in my hand. I walk a little bit to quickly and start to stumble. I try to grab hold of something but I fall down the well.

I hit the ground with a loud thud. I try to get up but I have to lay back down for a wile. When the pain subsides I stand up and I hear voices. " What is wrong with her? We need her! She is the onley one who can see the the Shikon jewl shards!" Whoever this guy is he's totally flipping oout. I hear a softer male voice try to calm him down," OK, so dear Kagome has left us. I'm sure we can find the jewl shards on our own. Isent that right dear Sango?" Sango replys with a semi calm voice, " I think Miroku is right. But we cant be sure Kagome is serious about never comig back." In the backround I can hear qiute sniffels. Like a child.

I cant stay in this well forever. I slowley start to climb the well but stop when I hear the angry male yell, " wait! I can smell Kagome! Wait, its not Kagome! Its smells faintly like her but diffrent."

Uh-oh. I think ive been caught. Its not long before i see three faces pear down at me. Unsure of what to say I quietly mumble "umm, hi" The girl, Sango motions for me to climb up so I do. She helps me out and I look around and gasp. The house is gone. Its nothing but wilderness out here. _Where am I?_

I look at sango and see that she's wearing a one peice suit with red on it. The one I assume is Miroku is wearing a purple monk sort of thing. But the one that stood out the most the one guy thats wearing a red kimono, he has white long hair, and _dog ears! _I get this strange urge to touch them. Knowing thats not a good idea I just stand there and try to make sense of all this.

The dog guy glares at me and spits, " What are staring at?" I get defensive and say," Well its not everyday I see a guy with _dog ears!_ So im gunna stare!" Dog guy is about to say somthin back but Miroku steps in and says, " Please excuse Inuyasha", so this is Inuyasha," what he meant to say was who are you and how did you get through the well?" I look down and say," Im Maddi amd I sorta fell down the well. Can you please tell me _where the hell I am?"_ Miroku surprises me buy taking my hand and leans closer to me. " Dear Maddi, you have come through a portal and your in the futile era."

I tense up when I feel him touch my but. I yell," you PERVERT!", and slap him across the face. He holds his face and smiles," My dear Maddi, I was onley trying to calm you." I glare at him and spit," well next time you want to "calm" me keep your hands of my but!" Inuyasha pushes Miroku and asks me," So your from the future right?" I look at him and say," ya i gusse."

" Do you know Kagome?" Oh ya. Shes the whole reason i came down to the shrine in the first place. " Yes. She is my cousin. I followed her yesterday and she jumped down the well. So I went to check it out, but I fell down." I cant pull my head up to look at his face. I relaize that im cluching the shard so tight that its starting to hurt. I loosen my grip and Inuyasha notices. "What do have in your hand?" Instead of talking I just open my hand so they can all see. Sango takes the shard and says,"This must be Kagomes shard. She said that she hid it away, how did you find it?"

I look up at Sango. I trust her more than the others. " Well I went into kagomes room and It was like I could _sense_ where it was. She hid it under her pillow." Inuyasha's eyes grow big when he says," so you can see the shards to!" Miroku comes close angain and im ready to attack if I need to. " How would you like to come to the village with us? Its getting dark and I assume that your tired." Im about to say no when I relaize I am realy tired. What could be the harm? Its also my chance to figure out why Kagome left. " Ya sure Ill go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Inyuasha's POV

So this girl can see the shards to. Looks we dont need Kagome after all. I sure as hell wont miss her. She was mean, cruel, andf selfish. But I cant stop the way my heart longs for her when she wasent that way. No. I wont sulk over a human.

This girl isent like Kagome. She seems alot tougher than her. Good, then I wont have to waste my time saving her like Kagome. Maddi. Thats her name. Its strange. Its not Japanese thats for sure. She dosent look Japanese either. Unlike Kagome, Maddi has curly hair and hazel eyes, wich have now turned bright green. She dosent dress like Kagome either. Kagome always wore her school uniform but Maddi is wearing black pants and what she called a band shirt.

Maddi dosent look up from her bowl. She is focused on a peace of chicken she cant pick up with her chop-sticks. Annoyed, I take the bowl and stap the chicken with it, then give it back.

Maddi dosent look up at me when she says, "Thank you." Instead of saying your welcome I say a little to harshly, " so, are you going to help us or what?" She looks up me with confused eyes and says, "help you with what?" Is she realy that clueless? "Help us find the shards of the Shikon Jewel." She stare out the window wile saying, "so thats what its called. Why do you want the shards so badly? And why did Kagome leave?"

Am I supppsed to explain _everything?_ I roll my eyes wile saying, " I want the shard so I can turn into a full demon and keep the jewel away from other demons who will abuse it. Kagome left because she wanted to go with Koga, but I wouldent let her because the shards are more important than a stupid wolf." Or was it because I couldent stand to see her with Koga? That dident matter.

She looked at me with wide eyes, "so your a demon? Or a half demon I gusse." I roll my eyes again. "Thats what I just said wench!" She got all red and spat at me," did you just call me a _wench?_ Do you think just because you got dog ears you can talk to me like that? Insulting me is not the way to get me to help you dog boy!"

I start to panic when she stands up and states, "I'm going back down the well." Im about to grab her when Sango steps in. "I'm sorry about Inyuasha. But we realy need you. Your are onley hope in finding the Jewels. If they get into the wrong hands all hell will break loose. We will protect you no matter what. Will you help?"

Maddi looks around the room and stops to glare at me. I return the glare. She sighs and says,"OK. I will help. But dog- I mean Inyuasha needs to back off." Sango smiles and says, "You have my word." But she dosent have mine. If she couldent see the shards I would stuff her that well my self. But she is the onley hope we have in collecting the shards of the Shikon Jewel.

Maddi takes the shard she brought and says, "I'm going home for now. I'll be back tomarrow mornig. I need to rest and I'll bring some food. And forks."

She leaves the room and heads to the well. She better come back. Something tells me she will. I sit back down, close my eyes,and sigh. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain on my head. I open my eyes to a red faced Sango standing over me. I scream at her. "What the hell was that for?" She sits back down and spits,"You nearly ruined our chances of finding the rest of the shards. Maddi is our onley hope weather you like it or not. So do not mess this up." I just grunt and turn away. " Dear Sango is right. We need that girl. I know you miss Kagome but she is gone and Maddi is here." Stupid Miroku trying to be all clam and peaceful.

I miss Kagome? No way. Well maybe little. No. "I do NOT miss Kagome Miroku. She was selfish and cruel. Thats all she is to me." Miroku sighs. "I miss the old Kagome. The one we first met. She was so nice and gentle." I close my eyes and spit,"That was an act. Once she got use to us she showed her true colors. Now get to bed."

Miroku dosent talk back. Once I start to rest my mind is filled with memories. The ones when Kagome was perfect. I couldent not love her. I tried to brush away the hatred she had for me and the love she had for Koga. But I couldent. I cant get the picture of her yelling at me saying she was never coming back out of my head. I tried to convince myself she was onley saying this out of anger. But her eyes told me that she was telling the truthe. Kagome is never coming back.

**Authors note: Sorry this a little short. I had writers block for a wile. I wanna thank princess of the death for her imput on this story. If there are some grammer mistakes Im sorry! I'm getting spellcheck soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Maddi's POV

I sit on the edge of the well thinking about whats going on. Should I realy help these people and possibley put myself in harm's way? Would I be able to stand Inuyasha? Now I see why she left. Inuyasha is rude. Who in their right mind calls someone a wench?

More importantly, how am I going to hide this from Kagome? Surely she wouldn't like her cousin butting into her... I don't even know what to call this! Shard hunting?

Before I can worry about whats going to happen she finds I have to make sure she won't find out. This means no popping out of wells in the middle of the night. Whats my story? I've only been here for a couple of days so I can't say I was with a friend. I'll just say I went for a walk and got lost. Doesn't sound too farfetched.

Taking a deep breath I jump down the well. This time I land on my feet. I start to climb up the well but before climbing out I peek to make sure no one is waiting for me by the shrine. The cost is clear so I climb out and tip-toe to the door. Before walking in I check my phone for the time. Barely 8:00! Not as bad as I thought.

I walk in and my aunt is setting up the table for dinner. Before she can say anything I say, "Sorry for leaving the house without telling you. I wanted to get to know the neighborhood so I went for a walk, but then I got lost." She just smiles and says, "That's ok dear. Just call next time, OK?" I smile back,"Ok."

After dinner I go to bed. I sit on the edge of my bed for a while staring the shard. Unable to sleep I get on my laptop and search "Shikon Jewel". I click on the first site I see.

**The Shikon Jewel**

**The Shikon Jewel, also known as The Jewel of Four Souls, is an ancient Jewel that was said to hold magical powers. The Jewel has never been found. The only records of the Jewel are folk tales based in ancient Japan. The Jewel was told to be passed down from priestesses from generation to generation. The Jewel's power was so strong that if it got into the hands of a demon that demon would grow more powerful than it was before. Whether or not the Jewel is real, we may never know.**

This is dangerous. Surely demons have gotten a hold of the shards. I can't fight demons! But I told Sango I would help. And Inuyasha seemed pretty strong. Maybe they could protect me. I am going to help them. I'm going to fix Kagome's mess.

The next day I secretly packed my bag with food and some first aide stuff. You never know. It's about 6: OO and my aunts already gone for work and Kagome hasten woken up. Sota spent the night with a friend.

I quietly go down stare and stick the not I wrote on the fridge. It explains that I went for a walk around town and won't be back until dinner. And that I have a map so I won't get lost.

I walk out to the shrine and stare at the well. What if I was dreaming? Maybe this was all just some crazy dream. I'm not assuring if I should be happy about this or not. If it's true I'm crazy. If it's not true, I'm still crazy. I take a deep breath and jump.

I climb up the well and find Inuyasha standing there staring at the well. Was he waiting for me? If so, how long? I didn't even say what time I would be back. Is creepy or...sweet? Creepy that's what it is.

I stare at him and say, "Have you been waiting for me?" His face was a lot softer than the last time I saw him. His head snapped up and the softest went away. "I was making sure you didn't bail on us." I decide to try and be nice. Maybe if I be nice he will to. "I'm not gunner bail on you." I meant to say that I wasn't going bail on you_ guys._ He grunts and says, "Good. Now come on. Where going to start traveling today." Traveling? I have to be back by dinner! What am I going to do? This going to be a lot more complicated than I thought. I stare him with wide eyes. "I can't be gone for too long. I have to be back _today_. They think I'm on a walk!" He rolls his eyes and says, "Don't worry. Kilala will bring you back when you have to go home." Who?

"Who is Kilala?" He rolls his eyes again. He's worse than any teenage girl. "Kilala is Sango's cat demon. She will fly you back to the well when you have to go home." Fly me back? Planes I could handle, but flying cats? I might as well just suck it up."Ok, let's go."

About fifteen minutes later I'm greeted by Sango and Miroku. I keep my distance from Miroku. Sango smiles at me, "I'm glad you came back, Maddi." I smile back. Unsure of what to say I just whisper," Thanks Sango."

I guess Inuyasha doesn't like greetings because he yells," let's just get moving." I just nod and ignore his rudeness. I guess that's just his personality. There's not much I can do about his personality.

We walk for about two hours before sit on a rock and groan," can we please rest for a while? My feet are killing me!" Inuyasha groans to but not from exhaustion but from annoyance. Sango gives him a warning glance and says," If you don't want to walk you can ride Kilala. Kilala let Maddi ride you.

I look down at a tiny cat type creature with two tales, yellowish fur, and red eyes. She is so adorable I want to cuddle with her and never let her go! That feeling fade away when Kilala bursts into flames and a giant saber tooth tiger thing takes her place. I scream and yell," No way am I riding that thing! It will eat me!"

Sango laughs," Kilala won't hurt you. Just get on her back and you can relax for a while." Since I trust Sango I climb on Kilala's back and whisper," Please go slow." Kilala go against my wishes and launches herself in the air I nearly fall, but grab ahold of her fur. I bury my face in the back of her head so I won't cream.

After a few minutes I slowly look up and gasp. The land is beautiful! There are trees as far as the eye can see. And there's a spring up ahead. I laugh like a fool. After getting more comfortable I sit up and let the wind hit my face. Everything is just so calm up here. So calm that I don't notice the blur of brown until it smashes into me.

I get the air blown out of me and I can only gasp a curse word. But as soon as I get my voice back I curse like a sailor. Before I know what happened I'm placed in a cave by a guy wearing fur. I just start yelling random things," What do you think you doing? What is wrong with you? I should take that stupid tale and wrap it around your neck!" I calm down and see that he has three jewel shards. Two in his leg and one in his arm.

He looks at me and says," What the hell? You're not Kagome! You smell like her though. Who are you? If you don't tell me I will kill you!" I look at him and roll my eyes trying to hide my fear that's dyeing to get out. "Why should I tell you? What do I get out of it?" He smiles but not in a nice way." You get to keep your life." That's good enough for me!

"Fair enough. I'm Kagome's cousin." I don't want to tell him my name. While he thinks about my answer I look over him. He's lean but buff. His hair is in a high pony tail and it has a lot of dirt in it. He smells like he looks. Dirty.

He interrupts my evaluation when he says, "then you are no use to me. I guess I'll feed you to the wolves." Wolves? He's going to make me a doggy treat? No way! "No! I'm not dog chow! Inuyasha will come for me!" What did I just say? No, what did the retarted ghost I'm being possessed by just say? That's the first thing that comes to my head when I need help?

The wolf guy just laughs. "So you're Inuyasha's new pet? He got over Kagome pretty fast!" I can feel my cheeks getting red." I am not his pet! I am a human being! What is up with people thinking girls are objects?" He laughs again witch makes me madder. "You are a human. Witch s not something to be proud of. Your kind is weak and foolish."

I stand up and I'm about to slap some sense into him when….

**Inuyasha's POV **

I crash into the cave that Koga's scent led me to. I see Maddi standing in front of Koga. She's clearly mad and is about to slap him but she stops and stares at me. The anger in her eyes is replaced by surprise then relief.

I take out the Tetseiga and the blade transforms from a weak dull blade to the most powerful one known to man. Koga turns around with that annoying smirk on his face. Soon I'm going to cut that smirk of his face. "Take the stupid girl Inuyasha. She is no good to me." Does he realy think I'm going to leave without a fight? I smile and say," I'm not going to let you off the hook that easy, Koga."

His smile widens," why are you so fond of humans? Is it because you're a half breed? That's probably true because no demon woman would ever waste their time with a half breed!" I hate the way he says half breed. I'm better than any full demon!

I don't waste any time and swing the sword at him. Koga grunts and slides away from my attack. Koga is afraid of the Tetseiga. Any wolf would know that they don't stand a chance. Before I can stop him Koga's already at the cave opening. Before he jumps he says," That stupid girl isn't worth it."

For some reason this realy ticks me off. "Come back here you coward!" I'm about to go after him but I sense someone behind me. I turn around and Maddi is staring out at the sky. She looks at me and sighs," Just let him go. He's not worth the work." She is sort of right. I sigh to and say," Come on lets go. Hop on my back. You can't climb this hill, it's too steep." She looks at me with wide eyes," get on your back? Will I be safe?" I roll my eyes without thinking. "I won't let you fall. I promise."

Maddi, climbs on my back and I jump out of the cave.


End file.
